1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device configured to display contents data stored in a removably installed external memory medium, and more particularly to a technique that permits restraint of removal of the external memory medium from the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an electronic device such as a printing device and a facsimile device, which is operated in retail shops to display on its display portion demonstration data for sales promotion of the electronic device. An example of a known printing device is configured to display demonstration data according to a demonstration display command file stored in an external memory medium in the form of a memory card, such that a power switch of the printing device can be operated while the demonstration data are displayed.
An example of a known optical disk device is configured to generate an alarming sound when a memory medium storing data is removed from the optical disk device.